


Disloyalty

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Sequel to Loyalty- Her punishment for attempting to cheat on Minoru Suzuki





	Disloyalty

“I’m so sorry Minoru, I don’t know what came over me,” She cried desperately, begging from her knees in front of Minoru Suzuki who was staring down at her with an expression of what can only be described as malice. “It was a stupid mistake. Please. Please, I’m sorry.” She begged pathetically. She was willing to humiliate herself if there was a chance he would forgive her for propositioning his stablemate. Minoru was good to her. He treated her well, kept her in style. In return she just had to submit to his carnal desires. Now she was addicted to that lifestyle and was willing to do anything to keep it. And she had fucked it up. Miscalculated his people’s loyalty to him. Now she was groveling, praying that she could convince him to keep her around.

“If I wanted a slut I would have had a slut.” Minoru spat. “I expected one thing from you. Complete obedience. Fucking my brothers behind my back is not obedience.” 

She bit her tongue to stop herself from telling him that she hadn’t actually fucked anyone else. Not thanks to that asshole El Desperado. But she didn’t think Minoru would appreciate the distinction. So instead she apologized some more, loading it with lots of flattery. “I’m sorry Minoru. I let my lust overcome my sense. It’s just you give it to me so good every morning it makes me want it more and more. And then we couldn’t yesterday and I was missing you and so horny I just lost my mind. I really didn’t mean to come on to your friend. It will never happen again.” 

“Maybe I just need to remove the temptation.” Minoru mused turning from you and circling the room. “If you have nothing to wonder about, you have no reason to stray.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, confusion marring her features as Minoru turned and walked out of the locker room without another word. She stood uneasily, unsure if she had been dismissed or not. A few moments later she swallowed nervously as Minoru re-entered the room followed closely by his Suzuki Gun brethren. One-by-one all eight of them filed in behind their leader. Her eyes flew to Minoru, seeking answers.

“What’s going on Minoru?” She asked eyes flitting over each of them as they stared back, looking over her like she was something to eat.

“You wish for me to take you back. I can’t do that unless I am sure of your loyalty. Do you wish to prove your loyalty to me?” He asked with that smirk on his face. The one that usually meant trouble for her.

“Yes.” She said hesitantly. “I do.”

“I want to watch them fuck you” He said bluntly. “You do that, and I will give you another chance. 

“All of them?” She asked wide-eyed as she glanced over the group once more at Minoru’s nod. She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t find them attractive, but the thought had never crossed her mind to have all of them. Her mind shouted at her to reject his proposal, but she couldn’t deny her body’s excited response. She had no clue how this would even work, never imagining herself as being someone who would participate in a gang bang. But the lure of Minoru Suzuki and the life he provided for her was strong and she thought if she could make it through this she would be set. Exhaling a shaky breath, she reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor and then quickly stripping off the rest of her clothes before she lost her nerve. 

“On your knees.” Minoru said as he moved to the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and watching the proceedings with a blank expression. 

As soon as she dropped to her knees she was surrounded by Davey, Taichi and Taka with their dicks exposed, hard and ready for her. Hands reaching out she grabbed two of their cocks in her hands and stroked them, opening her mouth for Taichi to slide his dick in. The three alternated turns with her mouth and she was left to simply follow their desires as they pretty much manhandled her to how the wanted her. She couldn’t even keep track of who was where, just blindly stroking and sucking. As they approached climax they took turns in her mouth, thrusting down her throat until their loads splattered into her mouth and she hurriedly swallowed.

She wasn’t given any time to recover from that onslaught before she was hauled to her feet by Zack Sabre Jr. trailed by El Desperado. She found herself bent over a table Despy standing in front of her dick at the ready with a smirk on his face. Glaring fiercely, she reluctantly opened her mouth to allow him entrance as Zack lined himself up with her from behind and plunged into her easily.

“You’re acting all haughty, but your soaking pussy says you’re enjoying this,” Zack taunted as he thrust, his hands gripping firmly on her hips. “How you liking Despy’s cock? Is it everything you thought it would be?” She grunted around Despy’s dick, hoping Zack would pick up on her anger at him. Judging by his laugh he got her message loud and clear. In an almost synchronized move she found herself flipped around, Zack’s dick sliding into her waiting mouth and Despy thrusting quickly into her pussy. 

As soon as they were done with her she was passed along to Lance, Takashi and Yoshinobu who made quick use of her holes, spearing her on each end with her hand wrapped around Takashi’s cock jerking it quickly as she was rocked between Lance and Yoshinobu. She had never felt as sore as she did when all eight of them were through with her, collapsing into a spent mess on the ground, cum leaking out of various orifices.

She cast hopeful eyes up at Minoru as he stalked over to her, coming to squat in front of her. She had done it. She had done as he asked. 

“I told you when this started I had no use for a slut. That is all you are. Get out of my sight.” Minoru spat looking her over in disgust as he turned and left the room followed by his men. Tears in her eyes she pulled herself onto all fours as a shadow stopped in front of her.

“I told you to run. You should have listened.” El Desperado said before following his brothers out the door.


End file.
